The Tekkit Classic Wiki:Requests for adminship/Patric20878
This RfA has been closed as Successful. Final tally: 1 support, 0 oppose, 0 neutral This RfA is now archived. Please do not modify it. Cacher97 (Message • • • ) 04:44, April 10, 2016 (UTC) Patric20878 running for Adminship and/or Bureaucrat Tekkit Classic Wiki:Requests for adminship/Patric20878|action=edit&section=4}} Voice your opinion Scheduled to end 11:00, 9 April 2016 (UTC) Questions for the candidate Dear candidate, thank you for offering to serve the Tekkit Classic Wiki by running for administrator. It is recommended that you answer these optional questions to provide guidance for participants: :1. What admin work do you intend to take part in? ::I will primarily continue to improve the accuracy of information on the wikia, as there are still too many mistakes on the wikia and no one else knowledgeable enough to correct all the misconceptions and misinformation. I will also continue to answer any TC gameplay questions on the forums. However, I would strongly prefer someone else handle page aesthetics, organization, and formatting, as my main focus is ensuring complete accuracy and thoroughness on information directly related to the game itself, rather than the wikia. I might also choose to post highly obscure, valuable info relating to survival or factory/gunship design, depending on whether I feel the general community should have access to such powerful in-game knowledge, e.g. game breaking methods of EMC generation, infinite EU duplication, how to build ultra efficient and compact designs, etc, but will most likely keep such info private and only accessible through private lessons to those who I know will handle such knowledge responsibly. :2. What are your best contributions to The Tekkit Classic Wiki, and why? ::- Corrected entire overclocker value tables on relevant IC2 machine pages, with real formulas and theory I developed and verified to calculate such values exactly, without approximation ::- Major effort turning around the misconception and lack of understanding on EU current vs voltage, replacing "EU/t" with "EU/p" whenever appropriate, as well as correcting the related numbers ::- Posted long thread discussing above topics in-depth at http://tekkitclassic.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:103564 ::- Posted list of very commonly misunderstood info at http://tekkitclassic.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:103675 ::- Answering questions in the forums reliably, backing up answers with facts and calculation, not guesswork ::- Extensive retesting and verification of the highly inaccurate Brewing page, tested and found exact ratios for each brewing combination ::- Extensive correction of the nearly completely wrong Mass-Fab Macerator page, fixing a massive number of major errors, including actual number of HV solar arrays and MFSU's to power 16-overclocker MFM's, regular vs rotary macerator's overclocker break-even point, how to properly increase overclockers in rotary macerators and power regular ones, reorganization on the major benefits of RMFM's over MFM's, crediting a plagiarized RMFM design to its rightful owner (me), and extensive comparative analysis between 3 major types of MFM's, including semi in-depth discussion of relevant mechanics. :3. Have you been in any conflicts over editing in the past or have other users caused you stress? How have you dealt with it and how will you deal with it in the future? ::A: I have not, with exception of users vandalizing pages and spamming the forums, both which may be solved by requiring editors to register, actively checking wiki activity, protecting pages, and banning those who abuse the wikia. General comments }} * Links for Patric20878: ---- Please keep discussion constructive and civil. If you are unfamiliar with the nominee, please thoroughly review before commenting. Discussion Support A great editor, willing to go above and beyond to find out the inner workings of tekkit classic and using this in-depth knowledge to edit the wiki for the best. Cacher97 (Message • • • ) 09:12, April 7, 2016 (UTC) Oppose Neutral Category:Closed RfA's